magical_steampunkfandomcom-20200214-history
United Kingdom
The United Kingdom is a Constitutional Monarchy and one of the founding members of The Victorian Powers with the United States of America and the Empire of Japan in which they named after their own Queen Victoria. Membership Line of Succession King George V (1865–1936) * King Edward VIII (1894–1972) + Wallace Simpson (b. 1896) ** (60) Prince Edward (b. 1931) + Countess Sō Masae (b. 1932) *** (61) Prince Kim Lee Windsor (b. 1966) + Akame, Princess Tashio (b.1968) **** (62) Prince Luka Windsor (b. 1990) + Maria Ann (b. 1991) ***** (63) Prince Albert Tashio Windsor (b. 2019) **** (64) Prince Kouyama Windsor (b. 1997) + Princess Navi Pahlavi (b. 1997) **** (65) Princess Akiko Windsor (b. 2002) **** (66) Prince Lewis Windsor (b. 2005) **** (67) Princess Yumi Windsor (b. 2006) **** (68) Prince Albert Windsor (b. 2009) **** (69) Princess Ami Windsor (b. 2012) *** (70) Princess Ariel Windsor (b. 1983) *** (71) Princess Ayako Takeda Windsor (b. 1984) *** (72) Prince Tsuneyoshi Takeda Windsor (b. 1985) + Princess Yarah Bahadur (b. 1986) **** (73) Prince Raj Bahadur Shah Windsor (b. 2005) **** (74) Princess Priva Windsor (b. 2006) **** (75) Prince George Shah Windsor (b. 2007) * King George VI (1895–1952) + Queen Elizabeth (b. 1900) ** Queen Elizabeth II (born 1926) + Prince Phillip of Greece and Denmark (b. 1921) *** (1) Charles, Prince of Wales (b. 1948) + Camella, Duchess of Cornwall (b. 1947) & Lady Diana Spencer (b. 1960) **** (2) Prince William, Duke of Cambridge (b. 1982) + Katherine, Duchess of Cambridge (b. 1982) ***** (3) Prince George of Cambridge (b. 2013) B D W ***** (4) Princess Charlotte of Cambridge (b. 2015) B D W ***** (5) Prince Louis of Cambridge(b. 2018) B D **** (6) Prince Harry, Duke of Sussex(b. 1984) + Meghan, Duchess of Sussex (b. 1981) ***** (7) Archie Mountbatten-Windsor (b. 2019) B D *** (8) Prince Andrew, Duke of York (b. 1960) + Sarah, Duchess of York (b. 1959) **** (9) Princess Beatrice of York (b. 1988) B D W **** (10) Princess Eugenie of York (b. 1990) B D W *** (11) Prince Edward, Earl of Wessex(b. 1964) + Sophie, Countess of Wessex (b. 1965) **** (12) James Mountbatten-Windsor, Viscount Severn (b. 2007) B D W **** (13) Lady Louise Mountbatten-Windsor (b. 2003) B D W *** (14) Anne, Princess Royal (b. 1950) + Sir Timothy James Hamilton Laurence (b. 1955) & Mark Anthony Peter Phillips (b. 1948) **** (15) Peter Phillips (b. 1977) + Autumn Patricia Phillips (b. 1978) ***** (16) Savannah Phillips (b. 2010) B D W ***** (17) Isla Phillips (b. 2012) B D W **** (18) Zara Tindall (née Phillips; b. 1981) + Michael Tindall (b. 1978) ***** (19) Mia Tindall (b. 2014) D W ***** (20) Lena Tindall (b. 2018)5 D ** Princess Margaret, Countess of Snowdon (1930–2002) + Antony Charles Robert Armstrong-Jones, 1st Earl of Snowdon (b. 1930) *** (21) David Armstrong-Jones, 2nd Earl of Snowdon (b. 1961) + Serena Alleyne Armstrong-Jones, Countess of Snowdon (b. 1970) **** (22) Charles Armstrong-Jones, Viscount Linley (b. 1999) + Amyah Pahlavi (b. 2000) **** (23) Lady Margarita Armstrong-Jones (b. 2002) D W *** (24) Lady Sarah Chatto (née Armstrong-Jones; b. 1964) + Daniel St George Chatto (b. 1957) **** (25) Samuel Chatto (b. 1996) + Yumi Shah (b. 1997) **** (26) Arthur Chatto (b. 1999) + Kyrie Jackson (b. 2001) * Prince Henry, Duke of Gloucester (1900–1974) 1952 ** (27) Prince Richard, Duke of Gloucester(b. 1944) + Birgitte, Duchess of Gloucester (b. 1946) *** (28) Alexander Windsor, Earl of Ulster (b. 1974) + Claire Booth (b. 1977) **** (29) Xan Windsor, Lord Culloden (b. 2007) D W **** (30) Lady Cosima Windsor (b. 2010) D W *** (31) Lady Davina Windsor (b. 1977) + Gary Lewis (b. 1970) **** (32) Senna Lewis (b. 2010) D W **** (33) Tāne Lewis (b. 2012) D W *** (34) Lady Rose Gilman (née Windsor; b. 1980) + George Gilman **** (35) Lyla Gilman (b. 2010) D W **** (36) Rufus Gilman (b. 2012) D W * Prince George, Duke of Kent (1902–1942) ** (37) Prince Edward, Duke of Kent (b. 1935) + Katharine, Duchess of Kent (b. 1933) *** (38) George Windsor, Earl of St Andrews (b. 1962) + **** (39) Edward Windsor, Lord Downpatrick (b. 1988) + Maya Grigori (b. 1990) **** Lady Marina Windsor (b. 1992) X D W 2 **** Lady Amelia Windsor (b. 1995) D W *** Lord Nicholas Windsor (b. 1970) + Lady Nicholas Windsor (b. 1969) **** (40) Albert Windsor (b. 2007) D W 3 **** (41) Leopold Windsor (b. 2009) D W 3 **** (42) Louis Windsor (b. 2014) D W *** (43) Lady Helen Taylor (née Windsor; b. 1964) + Timothy Taylor **** (44) Columbus Taylor (b. 1994) + Yuri Alberto (b. 1995) **** (45) Cassius Taylor (b. 1996) + Kara Rodriguez (b. 1997) **** (46) Eloise Taylor (b. 2003) **** (47) Estella Taylor (b. 2004) D W ** (48) Prince Michael of Kent (b. 1942) + Princess Michael of Kent (b. 1945) *** (49) Lord Frederick Windsor (b. 1979) + Sophie Lara Winkleman (b. 1980) **** (50) Maud Windsor (b. 2013) W **** (51) Isabella Windsor (b. 2016) *** (52) Lady Gabriella Kingston (née Windsor; b. 1981) + Thomas Kingston ** (53) Princess Alexandra, The Honourable Lady Ogilvy (b. 1936) + Sir Angus James Bruce Ogilvy (b. 1928) *** (54) James Ogilvy (b. 1964) + Julia Rawlinson **** (55) Alexander Ogilvy (b. 1996) + Alexia Priva Naja (b. 1997) **** (56) Flora Ogilvy (b. 1994) W *** (57) Marina Ogilvy (b. 1966) + Paul Mowatt **** (58) Christian Mowatt (b. 1993) + Jasmine Washington (b. 1994) **** (59) Zenouska Mowatt (b. 1990) Leadership other than Line of Succession * Winston Churchill - President of the Privy Council * Boris Johnson - Prime Minister * Herbert Morrison - Foreign Minister * Margaret Thatcher - Armanment Minister * Ben Wallace - Minister of Security * John Scarlett - Minister of Intelligence Military * Bernard Montgomery - Chief of Staff * Sir Nicholas Patrick Carter - Warlord of Army * Louis Mountbatten, 1st Earl Mountbatten of Barcelona - Admiral of Navy * Michael Wigston - Air Marshall * Yamato Mounbatten Citizens * Maria Moubatten National Anthem Lyrics God save our gracious Queen! Long live our noble Queen! God save The Queen! Send her victorious Happy and glorious Long to reign over us God save the Queen! One realm of races four Blest more and ever more God save our land! Home of the brave and free Set in the silver sea True nurse of chivalry God save our land! Of many a race and birth From utmost ends of earth God save us all! Bid strife and hatred cease Bid hope and joy increase Spread universal peace God save us all!Category:Nations Category:Victorian Powers